A Loner And A SuperHero REMADE
by AoU
Summary: Videl is the loner, Gohan is the superhero. (Duh) *This is the remade version of the original L&S. Read that before this.* Ch1 up.


Disclaimer : I own DBZ. No that's a lie. Go ahead and sue me if you want. ~  
  
A Loner and A Superhero *REMADE* ~  
  
I had previously written "A Loner and A Superhero" and to put it simply, I hate it. I've always had intentions of rewriting it and I put off doing it for a year, but I've finally gotten back into FanFics and now, here it is.  
  
Just a note, read the first one before this, I was you to see how bad it was.  
  
"." - Speech '.' - Thought  
  
~ Chapter 1 And So It Begins ~  
  
"Oh, Gohan. I wish you felt the same way I feel about you. Hell, it would be nice if you even know who I am," Videl thought out-loud to herself. Of course he doesn't. Nobody knows who she is. Only her teachers, because she had to help the cops fight crime everyday. Even when her watch beeps during class, and she is called for help, people wonder who the mysterious raven-haired girl is.  
  
She sighed a fell back onto her bed. It was 7:00 AM. She, of course, is in school and will be leaving in about an hour. School starts at 8:05. It takes her about 3 minutes to get to school via helicopter.  
  
For now, she lies on her bed and dreams about Gohan, slowly drifting to sleep. In her dream, she was popular. Not just popular, however. The most popular girl in the school. And she was going out with Gohan, the most popular boy in school. Everyone was jealous as they made out with Gohan's back crushed against the locker. Something was beeping near them, but she didn't care. But, it started to annoy her.  
  
*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
She awoke with a start and noticed the beeping was her watch.  
  
"Yeah?" She spoke into the watch.  
  
-Videl we need your help. Some robbers are holding up the jewelry store, Lamonds, and they are holding the owners hostage!-  
  
"No problem. I'm on my way." She glanced at her clock. It read 8:37. 'At least I have an alibi for being late,' she thought.  
  
She jumped out of bed, and realized she was still dressed in her pajamas. 'Shit.' So, she dressed, which took her about 2 minutes. 8:39. No time to brush her teeth, comb her hair, and do everything that girls do in the morning. (A/N.As a boy, I have no idea how girls get ready for school)  
  
She ran down the stairs, out the door, and to her copter. She followed the signal the cops were sending her.  
  
She arrived at the jewelry store, which just happens to be a few blocks away from school.  
  
"You look like crap, Videl," Officer Dick informed her.  
  
"Don't come near us or Mr. And Mrs. Lamond are dead!" Screamed one of the robbers. He shot his machine gun into the air to show he wasn't joking.  
  
'Shit,' thought Videl, 'How am I supposed to do this without getting them killed?'  
  
4.2 blocks away, Son Gohan was sitting in Math class. He wasn't paying attention, though. He had learned all this crap when he was a little boy. He was directing his attention towards a hot girl named Sara. He started throwing her a few charming looks. She giggled.  
  
All of the sudden, his Saiya-jin ears picked up gunshots. He raised his hand and said, "I have to use the restroom, please, Mr. Howard."  
  
"Well you'll have to wait, Mr. Son."  
  
"Explosive diarrhea." Sara wrinkled her nose at him and turned away disgusted.  
  
"Just go."  
  
Gohan quickly stepped out of the classroom, and using his superhuman speed, ran to the jewelry store. Before he got there, he made sure to press the button on his watch to instantly into his Great Saiya-Man costume.  
  
He came from behind the store so the robbers didn't know he was there. He waited for the right minute to strike. As he waited, he listened to them talking.  
  
"Jeff," the robber that fired his gun said, "What if this doesn't work?"  
  
"Shut up, Joe" replied the other, "I'd tell you but your puny mind can't even begin to comprehend the words that come out of my mouth."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I dunno, I heard it in a movie."  
  
Gohan chose this as his moment to attack. In a split second, both robbers had been knocked out from behind. Gohan walked towards Videl. 'Don't I know her from somewhere?'  
  
"What are you doing around here, little lady? You could get hurt."  
  
'Charming,' she thought. "Why don't you mind your own business Saiya- Jerk?"  
  
"Woah, there's no need to get hostile with me, I just saved those people back there and I think I deserve a little reward from you." And with saying that, he swiftly got punched in the face. It didn't phase him one bit, because Gohan is obviously much stronger that her.  
  
Videl, however, was amazed and confused. 'How could that not hurt him? That almost broke my hand!' She turned around, walked back to her helicopter, and flew in the direction of the school.  
  
At that moment, the cops ran up to Saiya-Man to thank him, but he flew off after her without letting them speak.  
  
Videl was tired of that guy taking care of the robbers she was supposed to be beating up. He was invading her turf. She had to think of some way to make him pay. 'If only I could find a way to expose his identity.' She landed her copter on the school's roof. As she got out, she noticed Saiya- Man sitting on the edge of the building waiting for her. She turned her helicopter into a capsule and walked over to him.  
  
He said, "I just wanted to tell you sorry for saying what I did. I was only kidding."  
  
She didn't say anything back. She just stared at him. He leaned back and toppled over the edge. She screamed and ran to see where he went. He was gone.  
  
~  
  
Well? How was it? I think it was way cooler than my other fic's first chapter. The next chapter's gunna be about her day at school. You'll see just how un-cool she is. *eViL gRiN* Anyway, R&R if you liked it, even if you didn't like it, review, cuz I really like getting reviews. 


End file.
